


A Yule Gift

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: The first gift of the new year is important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 winterknights fest; first posted [here](http://winterknights.livejournal.com/30305.html).

Gwaine picked up something that looked like a penis and waggled his eyebrows. "This would make you both happy!"

Merlin shook his head. "I'm thinking something more personal."

Gwaine huffed and put down whatever it was. "Nothing more personal than a good morning Christmas fuck."

Merlin sighed. "It isn't just a Christmas gift -- it's going to be a Yule gift. The first gift of the new year for Druids, which can set the tone for the rest of the year."

Gwaine shrugged. Gwen turned away from a case of jewelry. "I agree with Merlin. Something this important has to be special and personal without being rude."

"So why'd you bring me along?" Gwaine asked.

Gwen and Merlin shared a look. Gwaine hadn't been invited -- except by himself. Merlin had asked Gwen to come help him and Gwaine had overheard. And when Merlin had met up with Gwen outside the store, there was Gwaine waiting for them.

"Anyway," Gwen said. "How about a nice scarf? It provides warmth and protects our skin, sending the message that you care for him."

Merlin shook his head. "Morgana knitted him one last year. It's in bad taste to repeat a Yule gift given by another witch or wizard."

Gwaine eyed him. "Are you sure you weren't kidding about there being no such magical school? Because that sounded word for word like something from a textbook."

"I told you," Merlin sighed. "No school. I was apprenticed to Gaius when I was old enough to begin to know better and it was more potions than anything else because he's a Healer."

Gwen said something that set Gwaine off, but Merlin had stopped paying attention. That was it. Gaius had given him a book a few years ago, one of potions meant to convey protection or friendly affection. He grinned. "I've got it. Thanks, guys. I've got to go."

He ignored both of their calls as he ran out to the nearest apothecary.

~~~

Merlin whined when someone ran a hand through his hair. He'd gotten to bed late last night, finishing Arthur's gift. He'd either waited too long or chosen the wrong potion -- or both -- and so he was up until 3 putting the finishing touches on the potion. It was to be drunk on a full moon -- as it was going to be this Yule -- and would grant the drinker clear insight in the future year. Arthur -- who had been struggling to keep the company afloat last year -- would benefit from such a potion.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur cajoled. "It's Yule. Gift time."

Merlin snuggled down further into the quilt. "Bugger off."

Arthur sighed. "But I want to give you your gift! I've been hiding it for almost a _month_ already."

Merlin opened one eye to glare. "How important is it?"

Arthur grinned, clearly sensing he'd won. He turned over to the table on his side and opened the drawer. Merlin stretched and reached for the sealed bottle on his table. He grinned when he faced Arthur again. "Blessed Yule, Arthur."

"Blessed Yule," Arthur repeated. He held out an envelope. "This is for you -- a year's approved sabbatical to start your book."

Merlin blinked and exchanged the bottle for the envelope. "This is... Arthur, I've been asking for this for the last few years. How did you get the college to agree?"

"I offered them a discounted rate on advert services," Arthur said. "A deeply discounted rate so you better give your all to this."

"Thank you!" Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist and hugged him, humming happily. A year wasn't much, but Merlin didn't need more than that to start. After all, he'd already started doing the research and knew where he could travel first.

Arthur squeezed his arm. "Now. What's this?"

Merlin looked up. "It's for clear insight. Drink it tonight after sundown and moon rise and it will give you a year's worth. I thought it might help you with your company."

Arthur grinned. "Brilliant! I can't wait. Hopefully it doesn't tell me to just quit. With you on sabbatical, we're going to need the extra money coming in."

Merlin shrugged. "I'm sure the potion will let you know where to go then."

Arthur hummed and moved down the bed so they could lie face to face. "To a new year; may it be a good one."

"To us and good fortune," Merlin said. He kissed Arthur, feeling like this was going to be a great year.


End file.
